Amazon
|chapters = The Search for El Dorado A Surprising Find }} The Amazon is a location in Drake's Fortune, appearing the chapters "The Search for El Dorado" and "A Surprising Find". Here, Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan explored an abandoned temple in search of the lost city of El Dorado and also discovered a German U-boat. History During their search for El Dorado, Nate and Sully discovered some hidden ruins. They searched the forest for clues as to where the treasure was and ended up stumbling upon an entrance, which lead them inside the long-forgotten temple. After venturing through it, they soon spotted a German U-boat trapped in the middle of the jungle. Nate explored the submarine alone and discovered a Kriegsmarine map that would lead them to the treasure. When Nate exited the vessel, Gabriel Roman and Atoq Navarro confronted him and Sully at gunpoint, and the two were forced to surrender the map. Roman mercilessly shot Sullivan, shortly before the U-boat exploded. Nate, who was unarmed, was left with no choice but to escape the mercenaries and leave Sullivan behind. Once Nate met back up with Elena Fisher, the two run back through the temple, fighting through the mercenaries. After exiting the temple, they left the forest on a jeep, en route for the Kriegsmarine island marked on the small map Nate managed to keep. Geography Overview The rainforest consists mostly of a naturalistic, lush environment, featuring an abundance of trees, vegetation, rock formations, and stone structures. Key locations consists of temple ruins and a German U-boat. Temple ruins The temple ruins was where the El Dorado statue was held before the Spanish dragged it out. This fairly large, abandoned temple contains a total of seven rooms. Hidden at the base of the front wall is an entrance Nate smashed open to gain access to the interior. In front of the temple entrance are several tall, climbable stone structures, which are, according to Nate, 2,000 years older than Inca structures. Similar structures are also found at the back of the temple. The first room contains Spanish helmets and clothes, as will as piles of rubble and debris. Ahead on the far side is a deep drop that prevents anybody from advancing any further. Standing upright on the opposite side is a structure Nate had to shoot down to form a "bridge". Past this gap is a large, stone door that is opened via a chain mechanism. In the next room, there is a brazier, which Nate and Sully lit up to brighten the dark room, lighting up the ceiling lamps above them. They used this to burn down some wooden debris blocking their only path forward. This room also contained a cart Nate had to use to keep the door open for Sully to pass under. The door closed down on the kart, crushing it. The path leads to a large, cylinder-shaped room. Off to the left of the entryway is a wall with several yellow blocks that protrude from it. Nate climbed across these blocks as he tried to make it the bottom. Right beside this room is a small room with another brazier, which upon being lit, opens up the door ahead and closes the door behind. One is lead through a seemingly long hallway down to the next room, which features a door that cannot be opened through ordinary means. In this room is a puzzle that Nate needed to solve to unlock a pit hidden underneath the wooden, circular floor in the dead center. There are four stone pillars that would rise out of the ground upon pressing a certain switch. Each of the protruding pillars depicts the exact same symbols found in Nate's journal and the switches he pressed. The pit features a ladder cut into the side, as well as some small, fragile ledges lining the walls going downwards. Just down below is some water, which Nate ended up swimming in to return to the top level and reach the other side of the door. On this side is just a short hallway leading to another chain door, which after being opened, revealed an unstable, wooden walkway, which fell apart as Nate tried to cross it. Several fallen stone pillars now fill the gaps, with several vertical pillars standing in between them. From here are steps that lead to the final room, which was where the El Dorado statue was once placed, in a hollow niche in the back wall. This a rather dark room with a bunch of wooden debris stacked against the walls, as well as a few vases that can actually be shot to pieces. There are also some pillars, and to the right of the room is a path with a short drop, leading out to the back wall of the temple, featuring a large, gaping hole, courtesy of the Spanish, who needed a shortcut to get the treasure out of the temple. Outside here is a similar layout to the front entrance, as there are some more large stone structures, one of which Nate can climb on to obtain a treasure. Leading from this area is a small narrow path that leads towards a river, which was where Nate and Sully caught sight of the German U-boat. Here in this area are some very high cliffs, with a few vines. There are also several large waterfalls spewing over from the top and down into the water below, followed by another small waterfall right below the tip of the U-boat, flowing into another stream below. When one gets a good vantage point from either on top of the U-boat of the cliffs, one can see some high mountains far off in the background. German U-boat The German U-boat seen in "A Surprising Find" is known as the U-857. It had apparently gotten trapped as it was coming up the river during flood season. Nate searched the vessel in search of some interesting clues to El Dorado. It is a large vessel with a derelict and filthy interior, filled with blood and soup. It has several narrow halls, with some small, circular doors. One section of the boat has become flooded, as seen when Nate swam his way through the vessel. The boat is now completely destroyed as a result of a torpedo Nate unintentionally set off. Another U-boat was seen in the later chapters "The Bunker" and "Unwelcome Guests", which Nate also had to explore. Gallery Amazon ruins concept art screen.png|Concept art of the Amazon ruins featuring the early design of Nathan Drake. German U-boat concept art screen.png|Concept art of the U-857. References Category:Locations in Drake's Fortune